Destiny Calls
by LeoRoxAlwayz80
Summary: Naunet is a talented violinist, who along with her friends has a secret identity. Also she finally faces her destiny and meets someone unexpected. Red on and see
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Calls

Ch 1

"Unexpected Meeting"

Naunet sat in chemistry staring at a new student. Her lab partner tapped her.

"Naunet stop staring over there. We have a project to do in class as a team. Are you listening to me?"

Naunet turned around.

"Sorry I did hear you Amira. She just inspires me with her speed in track meets. She took our school to 1st place. "

Amira looked and shook her head.

"Then say something to her instead of being so shy when she is around you. I already figured out that you like her. It is not that hard to tell you know. After the meet today go talk to her, if it makes you feel any better I'll go with you. Just don't get your hopes up; she is more into her running than anything else."

Naunet nodded as they did their project they were assigned. The bell rang and she made her way to the track field on the bleachers to ist by her friends. They all cheered on Akira as she crossed the finish line 1st like usual. The meet ended and Naunet met Amira by the track. She stayed silent as Amira approached Akira.

"That was some race huh? Our team came in 1st thanks to you and your speed. I don't know where our team would be if you didn't transfer to the school."

Akira looked.

"Umm okay get to the point already will you? We both know you are jealous because I am the team leader, so cut to the chase already. What do you want Amira?"

Amira got offended but stayed calm.

"I was trying to introduce you to a friend of mine Akira. She is interested in you and has been for quite some time."

Akira saw Naunet and looked at her. Then she walked away and Naunet walked toward the auditorium to practice for her concert with her head down. Akira turned back around and watched as Naunet walked away upset. She waited for Amira to leave and then she approached Naunet.

"We'll talk after your concert Naunet. Sorry about the way I avoided you. Amira is very jealous because she can't match my speed and tries multiple times to make me forget about my running so she can be in the spotlight again. This has been going on since I became the captain of the track team, as you can see we don't get along. To make up for my behavior earlier would you like to get a coffee with me before your concert?"

Naunet smiled.

"Akira are you asking me out on a date by any chance? I'd love to get a coffee with you."

Akira smiled as they went to her car and she opened the passenger side for Naunet. Naunet got in and they drove off toward the beach with Akira's top down. As they drove toward the beach Naunet smiled as she looked out the window as her hair blew in the ocean wind. Akira stared at Naunet as they continued to drive toward the beach.

They arrived and Akira opened the passenger door for Naunet and stared into her light blue eyes.

"Wow you're a lot prettier in person than you are on stage. I have been interested in you since the 1st day I saw you in Chemistry. Just didn't know how to approach you with all your friends around you. Besides, the guys are always after you and you flirt with them a lot. The 1st time I heard you play on stage I instantly fell for you. I didn't think you'd be interested in me so I avoided approaching you."

Naunet smiled.

"Well I guess you were wrong I was and still am interested in you Akira. Now the question is, are you still interested in me?"

Akira approached Naunet and embraced her tightly smiling.

"Yes I am still interested in you Naunet. I don't want to be with anyone but you. Now do you only want to be with me?"

Naunet smiled and rested her head on Akira's shoulder as she held her close.

"Yes I only want to be with you Akira. You are the one I have been looking for after being hurt so many times."

Akira looked at her watch.

"Well, let's get you back in time for you to take the stage, while I get ready to watch you play my love."

Naunet smiled.

"We have plenty of time until I go on. Let's go back to your place and you can get ready while I relax for a bit. That is if you don't mind Akira my love."

Akira smiled and kissed Naunet on the lips embracing her tightly.

"Very well if that is what you want to do Naunet, then so be it."

They got back in the car and Akira pulled up to her apartment. Naunet got out and followed Akira as she opened the front door. Naunet took off her shoes as they entered and smiled as she looked out at the ocean.

"Wow this is a nice place you have my love. Such a nice view of the ocean waves crashing against the shore so calmly."

Akira came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"If you want my love you can stay here with me, there is plenty of room for us both. What do you say?"  
Naunet grabbed Akira's hands by her waist.

"I'd love to stay here with you my love. Shouldn't you be getting ready Akira?"

Akira smiled as she kissed her cheek gently.

"Yes I should be getting ready love. Just as you should get some rest before you go on. Take a nap and I'll wake you up an hour before you have to be in your dressing room?"

Naunet smiled and kissed her back.

"Very well I'll take a nap while you get ready. I'll be on the couch napping my love."

Naunet lay on the couch and drifted off to sleep. Akira smiled and threw a cover over her kissing her on the forehead before she went up to the room to take a shower. In her sleep Naunet smiled after she felt Akira's lips on her forehead. Then she was awaken by a dream, and looked around the living room to make sure Akira wasn't there. She took out her mirror and looked in it. Then she looked at her transformation wand and sighed. She put them both in her purse and drifted back off to sleep soundly without that dream returning. After Akira finished her shower she shook Naunet gently.

"Come on love time for you to get ready now."  
Naunet stretched and headed up to the bedroom to also take a shower to get ready for her concert. Akira sat on the couch and waited for Naunet to finish getting ready. Naunet finished her shower and came down the stairs brushing her hair. Akira looked and smiled at her.

"Wow you look amazing love. Shall we be going now?"  
Naunet and Akira left the apartment and headed to the hall where Naunet was performing tonight. Akira found a parking spot and they entered hand in hand. Amira's eyes widened as she saw them together. Naunet's other friends just stared as she waved to them in their seats. Then they all stared at the fine guy that was holding Naunet's hand as they entered.

"Wow how did she land such a hottie? She told us she was done with boys and hid the new boyfriend from us. That was just rude don' you think?"  
Amira looked at them and shook her head.

"You are really clueless I swear. You really think that is a guy that Naunet is with? Do I have this right?"  
The others stared at her angrily.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean Amira? Well why don' you stop being so jealous that Naunet landed him before you had a chance."  
Amira just laughed.

"Okay whatever you think? Maybe if you're lucky enough one of you may be successful from stealing the hottie from Naunet. Good luck with that all of you. Trust me you will need it. "

Akiho just looked at the others shaking her head along with Mei.

"They'll find out the hard way and then we can say we told you so right Amira?"

In the meantime Naunet heard knocks on her dressing room door and Akira looked at the door and looked at Naunet.

"Should I get it love? They seem a little crazy don't you think?"

Naunet laughed and opened her dressing room door.

"What is it? What are you three so angry about, well I'm waiting for an answer? "

Kiara was the 1st one to speak.

"How could you hide such a hottie from us? We are your best friends. Were you afraid we'd steal him from you Naunet?"

Naunet looked at Kiara puzzled.

"What hottie are you referring to? I have no interest in guys anymore because they hurt me too many times. "

Kiara looked and glared.

"Don' you try and lie to us Naunet, just face it and admit it. That you were afraid that one of us would steal him from you? He is so hot, wish I had that luck and met him 1st."

Akira looked and shook her head listening and laughed a little.

"Your friends are funny Naunet. You should've introduced us sooner. See you after the concert; I know you'll be great you always are. Ladies shouldn't we be getting to our seats already?"  
They all followed behind Akira drooling as they made their way to their seats. Akiho and Mei shook their heads and looked at Akira. Then the curtains rose and the spotlight shined on Naunet as she played her violin. Kiara, Akiho, Mei, Maiko, and Raicho listened carefully as the concert continued through the night. Akira smiled at Naunet as she listened to her play. She was so proud of Naunet and never been so happy until she landed Naunet earlier tonight. "

Naunet continued to play and smiled at Akira then she closed her eyes and finished her set. The entire hall applauded and Naunet bowed before she exited the stage to make her way back to her dressing room. Akiho and the others made their way to Naunet's dressing room to congratulate her on her concert tonight. Once again Akira sat on the couch as Kiara, Maiko, and Raicho stared at Akira still drooling. Akiho and Mei shook their heads and crossed their arms.

"Really you guys are ridiculous. Are you really that angry and want to mess this up for Naunet? Let's go you guys really need to cool down. Let's go now. See you in school Naunet. Have a great night."

Naunet smiled and responded.

"Night Akiho see you at school tomorrow. Thanks for coming to see me play."

As Kiara, Maiko, and Raicho exited the hall Naunet heard them arguing.

"Just wait and see He will be mine then we'll see who is laughing."

Akira smiled.

"Wow they are something else I swear. You sure they are your friends love?"

Naunet smiled as she locked her dressing room door and lifted up her hair.

"Would you like to help me change my love? Well I'm waiting Akira."

Akira smiled and came up behind Naunet and unzipped her dress slowly sliding it off her shoulders kissing them gently.

"Your skin is so soft love. So glad I met you and you are mine."

Naunet smiled as she leaned in and kissed Akira deeply descending to the couch still kissing her. Akira smiled as she returned Naunet's approach looking down at her as she lay on the couch looking up at her.

"I love you so much Naunet, never been so happy than I am now since I met you. Just make sure you don't look at anyone else but me."

Naunet smiled as she embraced Akira tightly.

"I know, and I promise my eyes will only be on you Akira my love.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Calls

Ch. 2

"True Identity Revealed"

Naunet and Akira got back to the apartment and Naunet got ready for bed. She lay in the bed waiting for Akira to join her and smiled.

"My friends think you're a hottie and want to take you from me. This should be interesting, don't you think my love?"

Akira got in bed next to her and smiled.

"Yes it will be very interesting, but not as interesting as you love. They are going to be surprised when they figure out I am a girl. Even though Akiho, Siana, and Mei seem to know already. Well get some sleep love see you in the morning. I love you Naunet."

Naunet drifted off to sleep as Akira held her close. Then Akira drifted off to sleep soundly as she held Naunet close. In the meantime back at the house Kiara was thinking of ways to steal Akira from Naunet. Mei looked.

"Really, you are serious about this aren't you? Maybe that is why she kept it from us because she knew you would try and steal Akira from her. You are ridiculous, wanting to ruin this for Naunet. You are supposed to be her friend.""

Kiara looked at Mei.

"He should be with me. Mei stays out of it will you?"

Amira looked and shook her head.

"Let's all get some sleep we have school in the morning."

Siana was already fast asleep, and so was Raicho. Akiho was the next to fall asleep and Kiara stayed awake putting her plan together to get Akira.

Naunet was asleep when suddenly that dream returned and she woke up scared. Akira felt her get up and grabbed her waist as she stared out the window as the waves crashed against the shore. Naunet felt secure but still couldn't reveal to Akira who she really was and it hurt her. Akira brushed back her hair.

"What is wrong love? You seem really scared? Want to tell me what is wrong?"

Naunet took a deep breath.

"I just had a bad dream. I'll be fine my love. Lets get back to sleep we have school in the morning."

Akira was still worried about Naunet but nodded in agreement as they got back in the bed and drifted off to sleep. Naunet was able to sleep soundly without that dream returning. The next morning Naunet was the 1st one up because Akira heard the shower running as she got up.

"Naunet I am going to make some coffee. See you downstairs."

Naunet responded.

"Okay Akira see you downstairs my love."

Akira went to the kitchen and put on the coffee pot thinking about the terrible dream she had after Naunet woke up last night. She had no idea what it meant and who that mysterious figure was asking for her help. All she did know was that she would find out what it meant.

Naunet appeared downstairs and grabbed Akira's waist from behind.

"Morning Akira, you okay now. I heard you screaming this morning. Anything you want to tell me?"

Akira shook her head as she poured them both coffees.

"No it was only a nightmare. It is nothing for you to worry about Naunet love. I will be fine trust me."

Akira sipped her coffee as she sat at the table. Then Naunet finished her coffee and washed the cup. When they finished their coffee they headed to Akira's car to go to school.

Around lunchtime Kiara put her plan into play to win Akira over. Akira laughed a little.

"Wow Kiara you really have it wrong. I am not interested in anyone but Naunet so stop already will you?"

Kiara looked angry.

"What does she have that I don't? Well I am waiting Akira, answer the question."

Mei, Siana, and Akiho shook their heads as Raicho also started to flirt with Akira. Naunet just stared and said nothing. She knew there was nothing to worry about. All she knew is that Akira was the one she had been looking for so long. Amira also shook her head as she finished her lunch. School ended and the sun came out. Akira took off her jacket as she went out to her car and Kiara and Raicho stared.

"You're a girl? Oh my goodness we are so sorry. Please don't stay mad at us, you don't dress like a girl."

Akira laughed.

"It's okay you two. I am not mad at you. Besides, I am only into Naunet. We are all friends aren't we?"

They both nodded and stopped blushing.

"Yes we sure are all friends. We are also very happy that Naunet is finally happy she was really depressed because she got hurt so many times."

Naunet looked at them.

"I already told Akira that. I am glad that you are all happy for me."

Akira laughed.

"Are you jealous Naunet?"

Naunet looked.

"I am not jealous; I am just making a point. I never get jealous."

Akiho looked at Naunet and laughed.

"Sure you don't. That's why your face turned red when Kiara and Raicho were flirting with Akira. You are jealous just admit it."

Naunet walked off.

"I am not jealous."

Akira looked at her laughing.

"Yes you are. You shouldn't be, you are the only one for me Naunet. Stop getting so angry."

Naunet looked at Akira and smiled as Akira took her hand.

"I know that. I've never been happier until I got with you Akira."

Akira looked at her and smiled. They all headed to the smoothie shop for a cold drink after a long hot day. Then they all headed over to Akira and Naunet's place to study for their exams. Siana looked at Naunet.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? We won't be long. "

Naunet followed Siana and Akira looked.

They headed to the porch and Siana crossed her arms by her chest.

"So Akira is your lover, by any chance does she know who you are when you disappear sometimes, well does she Naunet? Also have you figured out what that dream means yet?"

Naunet shook her head.

"No I haven't told her I am Sailor Crystal Sea yet and have that awful dream every night now. I don't know what to do. I hate hiding the truth from her, but don't know how she will react when she does find out."  
Siana looked at her and smiled.

"She will be a little upset, but she won't leave you. Naunet she loves you and will love you the same when you do decide to reveal who you truly are to her. But we also have to be ready for anything. Our enemies are very powerful. You can't start to lose focus on your duty as a scout either. "

Naunet nodded.

"Yes I know, and won't lose focus on my destiny as a scout. I just can't tell her right now, I will when I feel it is time Siana. Right now the sea is calm so we can rest for a while. We are going to have to be on full alert though. I just wish the last scout would reveal themselves to us before we fall into a situation we can't defeat without her help."

Siana looked and stared.

"Yes I know. But she will appear when she is needed. We just have to be patient."

Naunet nodded.

"Yes I know we do. Let's get back before Akira asks questions. "

Siana and Naunet entered the house and Akira asked.

"Is everything okay love?"

Naunet nodded.

"Yes everything is just fine my love. I just had to help Siana with something personal. Shall we go back to studying?"

Akira looked a little confused but nodded as they all went back to studying. A few hours passed and Siana and the others walked home. Akira waited for them to leave and looked at Naunet.

"Are you sure everything is fine? You seem like your keeping something from me."

Naunet looked.

"I am not keeping anything from you. I just had to give Siana some love advice that is all. I told you everything about me Akira."

Akira looked and embraced her.

"Fine if you say so, I will believe you. I think it is time for bed don't you think?"

Naunet smiled as they entered their room and felt her body descend to their bed as they made out deeply. Akira smiled down at her and continued to kiss her more deeply. Naunet embraced her tightly and returned the approach smiling down at her.

"You are truly the one for me Akira, I love you so much. I am so glad we met."

Akira smiled up at her.

"I feel the same way about you Naunet. No one has ever made me feel the way you do when you're in my arms."

Naunet looked at her.

"Akira there is another thing about me that I can't keep from you any longer. I will never be at ease until I tell you my other identity. I just hope you don't get angry at me after I show u. "

Akira looked at her confused then saw Naunet disappear and got dressed and went outside.

"Naunet where are you? What other identity are you talking about? I will not get mad at you. Naunet?"

Naunet hid and transformed then she appeared as Sailor Crystal Sea in front of Akira

"I fight evil forces and protect the innocent from those sources. I am Sailor Crystal Sea of The Crystal Warriors and couldn't hide it from you any longer. Please don't get angry at me."

Suddenly a stick appeared in front of Akira and she backed up.

"What the hell is that and why is it appearing in front of me when you reveal that you're Sailor Crystal Sea? Could it have to do with the dream I have been having all my life? Should I take it or just let it stay there?"  
At that moment the vision came back to Naunet.

"Akira you're the mysterious scout from my dreams and are my partner. You can choose to take it or live your life as you please. I am not going to stop you if you decide that you don't want it. My feelings for you won't change either."

Akira reached for the stick and transformed into Sailor Crystal Wind. Then she looked at Naunet.

"Why wouldn't I take it, you must've been the mysterious scout in my dreams also and I rather be your partner than have you fight on your own. Besides we're destined to be together, and my feelings for you haven't changed either Naunet."

They both returned back to normal and entered the apartment and continued where they left off. Naunet smiled as Akira held her soft body in her arms while she ran her fingers through Naunet's hair causing her to drift off to sleep soundly on her. Akira put on the ceiling fan and covered them both also drifting off to sleep soundly without that dream, now that she knew she was Sailor Crystal Wind of The Crystal Warriors. Through the night they slept soundly.


End file.
